Elric Anatine
Lord Anatine's family background, as far as it is known, is rife with tragedy. His father, a wealthy Baron in his home country of G______, was a near recluse, a trait inherited by his son. Lord Elric's mother, it is rumored, was taken to wife by the Baron from the kitchens of his home estate. For this, the couple was cut off from all local society thus beginning the Baron's life-long obsession with acquiring estates in his own and other countries, many of which were taken via the ruination of their former owners. His contemporaries state the Baron was considered evil by most, but this reporter conjectures that his actions were linked to an abhorrence of the hypocrisy of the upper classes, an opinion that is also deeply felt by his son. The Lady Anatine gave her husband two children, Elric II and, some years later, a daughter, whose birth took the life of her mother. The Baron died only a few short years later under suspicious circumstances. The fate of the young Lady Anatine is unclear. We only know, via the greased palm of a former valet, that the Lord Elric carries a tattered mourning card and a lock of ginger hair on his person at all times. Lord Elric has vast land holdings in several locations all over the globe, the exact locations of which are not known to many. Some under his former employ report that his gardens are very elaborate and each include large greenhouses that no other than Lord Anatine himself are allowed to enter. One chatty gardener (who is now a few bob richer) reports that the plants under his Lordship's particular care are likely dangerous as he has witnessed the master outfitted in "thickish gloves and a linen mask 'crossd his face" while the Lord works in his hothouse. This reporter suspects that this peculiar interest in exotic horticulture coincides with the Lord's educational pursuits. Lord Anatine took his degrees in chemistry and biology and did, for a time, attend a prestigious medical college though his participation in those studies seemed to wane after his interest in human toxicology was satisfied. Additionally, it is rumored that he is an officer in at least one clandestine gentlemen's fraternity, the most well-known of which is the Society of M________, a group whose covert activities are not be easily obtained by the researcher who values his own life and health. Though he is chiefly known as a somewhat reclusive eccentric, by all accounts the Lord Anatine can be a pleasant though quiet gentleman when encountered in Society. Ladies of his acquaintance report that without the prompting of his particular companion to whom he seems quite devoted, a Miss P.F ., he would not likely be seen in society at all. The Ladies further report that he is clearly a gentleman of fashion and learning, and will speak quite animatedly on the topics of haberdashers and booksellers. The Lord is also an accomplished pianist and has actually been persuaded to play in public on more than one occasion. Though introspective, the Lord Anatine is not altogether unapproachable. He is often found to be quite pleasant when encountered on his shopping excursions and at charity events for those organizations for which he is a major benefactor. Dr. Anatine is reportedly a shy gentleman (although he has been known to flirt on occasion) with a penchant for velvet, brocade, cravats and an obsessive love of canes. In addition to being a fox/human of leisure, he is an apothecary, who enjoys dabbling with plants and absinthe. He own a number of luxurious Victorian estates in the Necros Community, in addition to his Apothecary Shoppe in Caledon Wellsian. Category:People